


Dean's Wild Ride

by pulse268



Series: Dean Winchester: Cock Slut [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Chair Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, On the job sex, Riding, Rimming, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating a hunt forces the brothers to head to the local police station for answers to what might be causing a rise in the town's death toll. A police officer catches Dean's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for a while and I finally wrote it.

They're in bumfuck nowhere, Wisconsin. The trail they've been following has gone cold, no one in town seems to know anything, and the brothers are getting frustrated with the lack of any supernatural mishap to pick up their trail. "Let's head to the Police Department and see if they know anything," Sam says. "Wouldn't hurt to try, I guess," Dean answers. They've been holed up in their hotel room for some time now and Dean thinks some fresh air, a little interrogating here and there might cure his boredom. "We're gonna ask questions Dean, not play good cop, bad cop," says Sam making his brother startle, "Besides I've been doing all the research while you lay in bed all day." "Whatever, Bitch," Dean retorts. Sam just sighs and turns back to his research. 

#

When they get to the department an officer is there waiting for them. He's of medium height, broad shoulders and chest, brown hair, green eyes, and looks to be a couple years older than both brothers. They greet the cop and introduce themselves as Agent Plant and Agent Cash and ask if they've noticed any patterns that would link the victims to one another or any strange events happening lately. Officer Lopez, as he introduced himself as, tells them nothing of the sorts has been found or happening. He says it all while looking Dean up and down with no subtlety. The older brother licks his lips just barely noticing the attention he's getting while Sam remains oblivious. 

"Agent Plant, you mind me asking you a couple of questions in private?", Officer Lopez says. "Why would you need to do that?," asks Sam in confusion, clearly not understanding the innuendo laced words. "Shush, Sam," Dean mutters, "I might be able to sneak a peek at their records." Something must go off in Sam's head because he gives a nod, still looking a bit confused. "Alright, I'll meet you back at the hotel," Sam says. Dean nods and goes to follow the waiting officer. 

Officer Lopez, or beefcake as Dean called him in his head, leads him down a narrow corridor, takes a left, and enters an empty room save for the desk and leather chair. Closing the door behind him and locking it just to be safe, he turns to face the officer. "We're not really gonna play twenty questions, are we?", Dean asks. Smirking Officer Lopez replies, "No, but with my view I wouldn't mind," he finishes with a chuckle, giving Dean a once over. Flushing a bit Dean gives a smirk of his own, "Really, I'd much rather be doing something else or someone else." Grinning the officer steps closer to Dean, running his hands down Deans sides and over his firm, round ass. He gives a each cheek a squeeze. 

Dean moans when the man gives his ass a squeeze, caressing his slacks covered cheeks. The hunter runs his own hands over the mans chest, groaning at the feel of the muscle beneath. They both unbuckle their belts and push their pants and briefs to their ankles, stepping out of them. Naked from the waist below, they rub their cocks together, hissing at the friction it creates. Grabbing each others shoulders for support, they lick into each others mouths. They trade spit for some minutes, idly rubbing their hard cocks together, enjoying the friction of pleasure they get. 

"Bend over the desk, Plant," Officer Lopez tells Dean. "Sure thing, Officer," Dean replies with a cocky grin. Dean walks to it, places both hands on the desk, bending over and archs his back so his ass sticks out. "Ain't that a sight for sore eyes," the officer mutters, watching as Dean wiggles his ass, teasing the officer. Officer Lopez now behind the hunter grabs a handful of Deans cheeks, spreading him open. "Gonna eat you out like a girl," he says while kneeling behind the hunter, "Gonna get your pussy wet and loose." Dean groans at the man treating his hole as a cunt. "Fuck, better get your face in my ass 'fore I come," Dean moans. Officer Lopez wastes no time in getting his tounge to wet the hunters hole in spit, loosening it up. "Tastes so good", the man says in between flicks and strokes of his tounge to Deans entrance. The hunter shoves his ass back onto the officers face, whimpering whenever the tip of the wet muscle penetrates him. "Fuck yeah. Eat my ass," Dean mutters, closing his eyes, resting his head on his forearms, sweat making his jacket and shirt cling to his skin while his tie dangles uselessly. 

The officer spreads Dean open with his fingers. One, two, three, then four opening the hunter wide. "You're gonna ride me, Agent," Lopez orders as he stands and sits in the leather chair. Dean moans in agreement and proceeds to straddle the officer, rubbing his round ass up and down the policemans thick cock. "Fuck it's so big," Dean groans, "Don't know if you'll fit." 

"Better hop on then," Lopez replies, "Practice makes perfect."

The officer spreads Dean open with his hands while  
the hunter grabs his cock to keep it steady and sinks down onto it slowly. Inch by agonizing inch Dean slides all the way to the base of the cock, ass meeting muscled thighs. "Feel so fucking full," the hunter moans. Lopez lets Dean adjust to his length before giving his ass a spank, holding his hips and ordering him to ride his cock. 

Dean does. He slams himself down onto the thick shaft, moaning as the head brushes his prostate. He holds on to the officers shoulder for leverage, riding the hard cock in his ass like it'll be his last. With his life it might be, better now than never. Lopez helps Dean bounce in his lap, thrusting up into him, moaning at the tight warmth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Dean moans throwing his head back, circling his hips as he slams down. Lopez frees a hand to rip open Deans shirt, taking in the exposed skin. He leans forward, keeping a hold on the hunter to keep him from falling back, and takes a nipple in his mouth, nipping and sucking on it. "Oh, fuck yeah!," Dean yells, not caring if anyone's nearby, still bouncing on dick. 

The double stimulation brings Dean over the edge. Shooting spunk on the officers uniform shirt and his chest, coating them both. The hunters hole clenching on Lopez cock brings him to climax as well, shooting up Deans ass, feeling his semen cover his cock too. They both moan, coming down from their high. Panting they lean against one another, trading kisses every few seconds. 

"My ass feels like a fountain, dude," Dean says lifting himself of the cock in him and standing on shaky legs. They clean themselves with a few tissues on the desk, put their pants back on, trade one more kiss and leave the room. 

"If you notice anything suspicious give me call, Officer," Dean says. "Will do, Agent. Will do," Lopez replies. The hunter nods and turns towards the entrance with a slight limp the officer can't help noticing and giving Dean another once over. 

He's gonna call real soon.


End file.
